pbjotterfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:I love Jelly Otter
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:I love Jelly Otter page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CDCB2 (Talk) 17:10, January 21, 2013 Re: "New livery" The main article space is not the place to complain about such things. If you don't like the appearance, then please either leave a message on the talk page of an admin or make a forum post. Also, the current theme is intended for Valentine's Day. ProfessorTofty (talk) 22:53, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :It takes some learning but it's not so bad once you get used to it. ProfessorTofty (talk) 23:06, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Please sign your posts using four tildes. ~~~~ Otherwise, people don't know it was you that left the message. Anyway, I am keeping an eye out for vandalism now, so if you see any, please just leave me a message and I'll take care of zapping it, blocking, etc, if I am on. If I'm on any wiki, it gives me a notice that I have a new message. And, yes, anyone can edit, but that means anyone can improve an article. If you see anything that you think is inaccurate, then feel free to change it. I am also going to be working to improve all of the articles. ProfessorTofty (talk) 23:12, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :::More eyes means less vandalism and more actual content. Send me a message if you see any vandalism, encourage others to do the same, and work to improve the wiki. Meanwhile, I'll be working on my end to get everything up to snuff and do as much as possible to keep people from ruining things. ProfessorTofty (talk) 23:18, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Another thing, please indent your replies by using one more colon than what was in front of the previous reply. To answer your question, yes to making it so that they can only be edited by admins, no to only trusted users. But that doesn't stop people from say, just making a bunch of new pages, or doing any of a number of other things to vandalize. There will always be vandals; the trick is to just ID them quickly, zap them out, and undo their vandalism. Like I did just now. It's all gone, and good riddance too. Just don't engage with them, report them, and we'll have done with them. ProfessorTofty (talk) 23:24, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Talk page messages are a matter of record. Please do not erase them. ProfessorTofty (talk) 23:40, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Join my group? I'm getting a group of people to ask Disney to release the complete series on DVD. Basically, when we ask, we will specify inclusion of every single episode, the complete credits for every episode, and the lost movie. This group of people will include me, Chrisrocks23 from a PB&J Otter forum, pb&jfan, CDCB2, and you. But that's only 5 people, and that's not many. If only Agent0042 wasn't inactive. By the way, off topic, but I removed that post on CDCB2's message wall requesting you to be banned. First of all, you've helped us with the wiki's song list with your website. Second, you haven't done any real spam. You just need to understand we don't all have the same fetishes. Also, when you make talk page posts you need to put your signature. Oodelay! It's-a-me, Mario! Wait, I'm not Mario! I'm Splouge! (talk) 01:44, February 3, 2014 (UTC)